1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a progress displaying system and the method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a progress displaying system applicable to mileage calculating devices. According to the moving speeds and completed percentages at different time points, the system plots progress displaying graphs and continuously shows the progress displaying graphs until the full percentage is completed. The method of the same is also disclosed.
2. Related Art
A mileage calculating device is a device that can keep track of the current status of a user after a path is being set. Such mileage calculating devices include pedometers, navigators, treadmills, and so on. Take a pedometer as an example. The user can set the moving distance for a day. While the user is walking, jogging or running, the pedometer can show the current speed in text. Alternatively, it can use a progress bar to indicate the distance that the user has completed. Thus, the user can obtain information of the current status by text or in the progress bar.
However, in the above-mentioned interface, the user's current status is indicated in pure text or the progress bar. Not only monotonous the interface being, such interface apparently cannot satisfy the user's needs for more delicate and multifunctional interfaces today. Besides, since the progress bar can only show the completed distance and cannot integrate other parameters for mileage calculation into a single interface, the user cannot quickly obtain current status of multiple parameters other than a completed percentage.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem that the progress display is not sufficiently direct. It is impossible to reflect multiple current status of the user in one single displaying graph. It is therefore imperative to provide a better solution.